Our Revenge
by Elphabalover101
Summary: Elisa and Rae seek revenge on Frex, Morrible, Avaric and the Wizard for hurting Elphaba. (Co-written with Broadwaygirl21)


**A/N: Hello fine people of the Wicked fandom! It's me, Elisa! Me and Broadwagirl21 have been talking a lot lately, and we were goofing around in Pms, and the idea for this one-shot came up when we were joking around about what we would do to Frex, Morrible, the Wizard and Avaric if we could. We hope you like it!**

* * *

><p>Rae and Elisa watched through the window of the Governor's Mansion. Frex, Morrible, and the Wizard were inside, plotting their next attempt to get rid of Elphaba once and for all.<p>

Little did they know that their plans were about to be foiled. Approaching the mansion on tiptoes, the two smirked at each other.

The four evil Wicked characters continued to plan. Elisa and Rae were hiding right outside of the room. Rae nodded wordlessly to Elisa, signalling that it was time to put their plan into action. Elisa pulled a remote control out of her pocket and pushed the big red button on it, causing all the lights in the house to shut off.

Simultaneous screams arose from the mansion. Elisa grinned maliciously and had to hold back a cackle. Rae then grabbed the marble and slingshot from her pocket and shot it through the window, waiting for the satisfying 'ping' that meant she hit someone.

As expected, there was the 'ping' sound they were waiting for, then the sound of someone falling unconscious on the floor. Rae and Elisa continued to shoot marbles in through the window until everyone inside had been knocked unconscious.

"I think I got Morrible!" Rae whispered excitedly.  
>"I got The Wizard!" Elisa said softly. "They're all unconscious." She finished.<br>"Yeah! Who knew marbles would affect them so much?" Rae squealed quietly.  
>"You ready?"<br>"Oh yeah!"

They tiptoed inside and found the room where Morrible, Frex, the Wizard and Avaric all lay unconscious on the floor.  
>"Aww! They look so vulnerable and helpless right now!" Elisa cackled, looking down at the group of unconscious villains.<p>

"They're still hideous and horrible!" Rae sneered. Elisa laughed.  
>"You forgot evil. But that doesn't matter. They're at our mercy now." She said. Together, they tied them up and gagged them, dragging them out of the mansion.<p>

"Uhg! Why do I have to be the one to drag the Wizard and Morrible? They're so heavy!" Elisa complained, struggling to pull the two people behind her.  
>"Because they're the heaviest! Duh!" Rae responded, smirking at her friend.<p>

"Why don't you carry them?!" Elisa complained.  
>"Because I'm short for my age! Quit your whining!" Rae retorted.<br>They dragged them out to the valley, and sat down to take a little breather.  
>"Let's throw them off now before they wake up." Elisa reasoned.<br>"Why? This would be MUCH more fun if they were awake..."

"Well then, let's wake 'em up!" Elisa suggested, wanting to go ahead and get the fun started. Patience had never been something that she was good at.

"Alright!" Rae agreed. She jumped up and shook Avaric. When there was no response, she huffed. "WAKE UP!" She yelled, causing him to jerk up.

Elisa kicked Morrible and the Wizard hard, making them wake up.  
>"Rise and shine sleepy heads!" Elisa laughed.<p>

"Did you sleep well?" Rae asked, smirking. Elisa and her shared a look, knowing what to do next.

"What is the meaning if this? I demand you free us this instant!" Morrible yelled.  
>"Ya! What did we ever do to you?" Avaric demanded.<br>"What did you ever to do us? Let me think. You" Elisa pointed to Avaric "attempted to drown Elphaba in Dancing with Princes!"  
>"You declared Elphaba a Wicked Witch!" Rae pointed to Morrible.<br>"You discriminated the Animals!" both girls pointed at the Wizard.  
>"And you kidnapped Elphaba and held her captive in your basement for 3 years!" Elisa yelled at Frex.<br>"Wait, what!? Which fanfiction was that?" Rae asked, looking at Elisa with a confused look.  
>"Um...pretend you didn't hear that!" Elisa took a step back, looking all innocent.<p>

"Ok.. The point is, you deserve to die!" Rae yelled. Avaric stared quizzically at her.  
>"Which one is Elphaba again?" He asked. Elisa slapped him.<br>"Elphaba is the horrid green girl, dearie." Morrible answered. Rae slapped her.  
>"Who also happens to be The Wizards daughter." Elisa said. The Wizard shrugged.<br>"Can I please stab him?" Rae asked. Elisa shook her head.

"You ca't stab him, but you can have the honors of pushing him off the side of the mountain!" Elisa told Rae.

"Oh. Thank you so much!" Rae said, hugging her friend. "And you can push of Horrible Morrible!" The villains stared at the two girls.  
>"I'm sorry, did she say mountain?" Avaric asked, his throat dry.<br>Elisa nodded. "Don't worry. We have something special planned for you." She said.  
>"Oh yes we do..." Rae agreed.<p>

"Special? For some reason that doesn't reassure me one bit." Avaric muttered.  
>"Good! 'Cause it shouldn't!" Elisa said.<p>

"Honestly, you deserve much more than what we're about to do to you!" Rae growled, her eyes narrowing.  
>"It's not my fault that the Artichoke was a green frog!" Avaric yelled. Elisa stared at him.<br>"That makes no sense. And it is your fault! You could've been nice! But you weren't!" She shot back.  
>"And neither will we." Rae said, a mischievous look on her face. <p>

"Any last words?" Elisa asked Morrible, the Wizard and Frex.

"Uh, actually-" Frex began.  
>"Shut up!" Rae snarled. He gaped at her. "But you sai-"<br>She rolled her eyes and cut him off. "We didn't actually mean it!"

"Buh-bye!" Elisa said, pushing Frex off the side of the mountain.

"So long!" Rae followed, kicking The Wizard.

"Adios!" Elisa kicked Morrible.  
>The two girls then turned to Avaric.<br>"Now it's your turn." Rae said, smirking at him.

Avaric's eyes widened in fear. "Look, I didn't mean anything by teasing the artichoke! Everyone was doing it! Pfannee and ShenShen weren't nice to her either!" He ranted.  
>Elisa stroked the side of her chin. "You know, next time we do this we're going to have to extend a gracious invitation to Pfannee and ShenShen..."<p>

"Eh, we don't need to kidnap them and throw them off a mountain. They'd be just as upset if we stole all their dresses and dyed them black." Rae pointed out.  
>"Or we could replace their shampoo with green hair dye!" Elisa suggested.<br>"Let's do both!" Rae said.

"It feels nice to know that we're doing good for the world!" Elisa said boisterously.  
>"So by killing us, you're doing the world something good?" Avaric asked dryly.<br>"Exactly!" Both girls said in unison.

"The world is a terrible place when there are people like you around." Elisa said.  
>"We're doing the world a favor by killing you." Rae added.<p>

"Geez, isn't this a self esteem booster." Avaric muttered sarcastically.  
>Elisa and Rae dragged him over to the rushing water and they both cackled.<p>

"Wait, please don't kill me! Will you forgive me if I start being nice to the Artichoke?" Avaric asked.  
>"No! And her name isn't the Artichoke! It's Elphaba!" Elisa responded. Both girls pushed him into the water.<p>

Avaric let out a very unmanly shriek. Both girls snickered. "He sounds like Glinda." Rae said, smirking.  
>They waited until the splash indicated that he had fallen in.<br>Elisa turned to Rae. "Now what?" She asked.  
>Rae shrugged. "Want to go get ice cream?"<p>

"Sure! I love ice cream!" Elisa replied.

"Who doesn't?!" Rae asked rhetorically, and the two girls walked away from the dead villains.

"We should invite Elphaba to come with us!" Elisa suggested.  
>"Totally!" Rae agreed.<br>"Wait! Where is Elphaba? I haven't seen her around recently..." Elisa pointed out.  
>"What if Frex, Morrible, the Wizard and Avaric had already kidnapped her before we got them!?" Rae started panicking.<br>"We have to find her!" Elisa said.

In a hidden location, Elphaba was crying out for help.  
>"Help, anybody?!" She cried out.<p>

"Operation: Find and Rescue Elphie is a go!" Rae announced.

"I don't think she'll let you call her Elphie." Elisa warned  
>Rae shrugged. "Aren't we the ones who are going to save her?!" She argued.<br>"Oh yeah! Let's save Elphie!" Elisa yelled, pumping her fist.  
>"I don't think she'll let you call her Elphie." Rae said, smirking.<p>

"Don't be such a hypocrite! If you can call her Elphie, then I can call her Elphie! It's as simple as that. Plus, Elphaba is gonna owe us for saving her! She'd have no choice but to let us." Elisa pointed out.

"I was joking!" Rae muttered.  
>"Oh. Let's just focus on finding her!" Elisa answered.<p>

"Where would they hide her?" Rae asked, deep in thought.

"I have no idea." Elisa answered, closing her eyes.  
>"Um...Let's check back at the Governor's Mansion. That's where we found the Wicked bad guys, so maybe that's where Elphaba is being kept." Rae suggested.<p>

"Hmm, good idea! Let's go!" Elisa agreed. They looked inside the dark mansion. Rae shivered. "This place gives me the creeps." She said. Elisa nodded.  
>"It's like Their ghosts are lingering in the mansion..." She said.<br>Rae glared at her. "Thank you so much for that wonderful imagery!" She yelled sarcastically.

"Oooo! I'm a scary ghost!" Elisa said, pretending to be a ghost.  
>"Stop it!" Rae yelled.<p>

"Or What?!" Elisa challenged. Rae smirked. The two walked in silence for a while.  
>"Rae?" Elisa asked. Upon hearing no response, she frantically turned around. "Rae?!"<br>"Boo!" Rae yelled, jumping out at Elisa.

Elisa screamed, jumping back.  
>"Don't do that!" She yelled at Rae.<br>"That's what you get for pretending to be a ghost!" Rae said, smirking.

Suddenly a piercing scream was heard from the lower grounds. Elisa and Rae shared a look.  
>"Elphaba!" They said at the same time.<p>

Elisa and Rae ran down to the basement.

Where Elphaba was being held captive.

They found Elphaba tied up and sitting against the wall.  
>"Elphaba! Are you okay?" Rae asked as the two girls ran over to Elphaba.<p>

"Do I look okay?!" Elphaba snapped.  
>"We're trying to help you! No need to be like that!" Elisa chided.<p>

"Ya! If you're gonna yell at us, then we might as well go home and leave you here by yourself!" Rae said.  
>Elisa and Rae turned to leave.<br>"Wait! Don't leave me! I'm sorry, okay?" Elphaba apologized.

The girls grinned. "Did you honestly think that we were going to leave you here?" Elisa asked.  
>"Y-you weren't?" Elphaba asked.<p>

"Of course not! If we left you behind, we'd be kicked out of the International League of Wicked Fans forever! I'd die if I was kicked out!" Rae replied. Elisa shuddered at the thought.  
>"Well, uh...can you get me out of here now please?" Elphaba asked, now feeling kinda stupid for thinking they would actually leave her.<p>

Both girls nodded, cutting the ropes. "Oh, and you don't have to worry about Frex, Morrible, The Wizard or Avaric anymore." Rae announced proudly.  
>"Why not?"<br>Elisa smirked. "Let's just say we took care of them."

"I probably don't wanna know what you two were up to before you came to find me..." Elphaba decided.  
>"Most likely not." Rae confirmed.<p>

"It might give you nightmares." Elisa confirmed, and both girls cackled.

"Let's just get out of here." Elphaba suggested.

"I think that would be best." Elisa agreed.  
>"So... Ice cream?" Rae asked yet again.<p>

"Yes! Celebratory ice cream!" Elisa nodded her head excitedly.  
>"And you are coming with us, Elphie!" Rae announced, turning to Elphaba.<br>"Don't call me Elphie." Elphaba said.  
>"We can call you what we wanna call you. We saved you, so you owe us! Letting us call you Elphie is the least you could do." Elisa pointed out.<p>

"I still don't want you to call me Elphie." She protested.  
>Rae glared at her. "Do you want ice cream or not?" She asked. Elphaba nodded unsurely.<br>"Then suck it up, green girl."

"Fine." Elphaba grumbled.  
>"Good. Now come on! It's time for ice cream!" Elisa announced.<p>

Multiple screams were heard from the mountains. Elphaba's eyes widened.  
>"What is Oz was that?!" She asked.<br>Elisa and Rae smirked at each other and cackled, leaving the green girl to wonder why.  
>"Are you coming?" Elisa asked.<br>"Or would you rather stay here...?" Rae asked.  
>Elphaba caught up to them, putting the whole ordeal out of her mind.<p>

The three girls made their way to the ice cream parlor, and they all lived happily ever after (except for Avaric, Frex, Morrible and the Wizard, of course).

* * *

><p><strong>We hope you enjoyed 'Our Revenge'! Also, Broadwaygirl and I have decided to start the International League of Wicked Fans! When I typed that comment about the ILoWF in this story, Broadwaygirl and I just HAD to make it into a real thing! So, it's pretty much just a Wicked fan club. Anyone is welcome to join! That's why it's the <em>International <em>League of Wicked Fans! Lol. Anyways, just say in a review or PM me if you wanna join.**

**P.S. The thing where Elisa accused Frex of doing something to Elphaba, that was a spoiler for one of my fanfictions. Lol. Seriously, you're all gonna hate me...MWAHAHAHA!**


End file.
